


Молоко и печенье

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [2]
Category: H. P. Lovecraft - Fandom, Hack/Slash, Re-Animator (comics), providence - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Влад и Кэсси собираются найти Уэста снова и надрать ему зад за невыполненные обещания. Ну или хотя бы вернуть кое-что. Кое-кого.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Молоко и печенье

— Паранормальная активность в окрестностях Провиденса. Ебаные зомби у въезда в город. Вандализм на местном кладбище. Влад, а мы ведь предупреждали его, — Кэсси с отвращением сплевывает на пол террасы перед дверью дома, прямо на потертый коврик с ромашками и надписью «Добро пожаловать!», и поудобнее перехватывает биту, утыканную гвоздями. — Ну все, ему звездец. Герберт, мать твою, Уэст!!!

Влад уже открывает рот, чтобы ее немного осадить — когда Кэсси кипит, она крушит все вокруг и себя при этом не жалеет. На удивление дверь открывается моментально, словно их тут давненько поджидали. На пороге — седая старушка-божий-одуванчик в розовом переднике, усыпанном мелкими цветочками. Она идеально вписывается в окружающий пейзаж: аккуратный старенький домик на два этажа с лимонным фасадом, голубое небо, вокруг цветущих вишен у дома деловито носятся и гудят шмели.

Это здоровенный бугай в противогазе да полуголая девчонка в черном и с тонной косметики на лице не вписываются. И не вписывается мат. И бита. И тот факт, что в этот домишко якобы заселился Герберт Уэст, чокнутый воскреситель мертвых, шьющий на досуге из кусков мертвечины неведомых чудищ — вполне себе активных и бодрых.

Все настолько нелепо и неправдоподобно, что Владу хочется ущипнуть себя как следует, чтобы проснуться. Однако его рюкзак, перекинутый через плечо, беспокойно шевелится, словно живой, и это возвращает Влада к осознанию, что все идет как надо, то есть, как обычно, по пизде, и они пришли по адресу. Провиденс, Клэрендон авеню, шесть.

— Чем могу помочь, молодые люди? — вежливо интересуется старушка.

Даже Кэсси теряет дар речи. Бита замирает в опасной близости от морщинистого круглого личика.

— Мы, э-э-э, доктора Уэста ищем, — прокашлявшись, говорит Влад.

— Так его или все же его мать? — уточняет старушка.

— А… Вы его мама?

— К счастью, нет. Он наверху. Меня зовут мисс Мейсон, он снимает у меня комнату на втором этаже.

— И подвал, уж наверное,тоже снимает, — Кэсси приходит в себя, закидывает биту на плечо.

— И подвал. Заходите, я его позову. Только ноги вытрите. Что это у вас, девочка, кровь на ботинках?

Кэсси и Влад недоуменно переглядываются, но ноги вытирают. В домике мисс Мейсон чисто, светло и уютно, и пахнет молоком и печеньем.

— Что за нахуй?.. — тихонько бурчит Кэсси. — Просто будь начеку.

— Угу, — кивает Влад. Его рюкзак снова шевелится, и приходится прижать его локтем к боку, чтобы не дергался.

Градус ебани нарастает, когда они проходят мимо арки, в которую видно столовую.

— Король Георг, вынь печенье из духовки! — кричит мисс Мейсон с лестницы.

— Печенье — это хуйня ванильная. Запеки мне на обед глазные яблочки в карамели, мамуля.

От голоса из кухни мурашки пробегают по коже у обоих, и у Влада, и у Кэсси, хотя чего они только ни насмотрелись и ни наслушались в своей жизни. Что бы это ни было, этот звук просто неописуем, он звучит как ебаный чистый ужас. Как по команде, они оборачиваются к арке.

За столом напротив духовки сидит, по всей видимости, обладатель жуткого голоса. Здоровенная волосатая тварь, даже в сидячем положении едва ли не касающаяся треугольной ушастой головой люстры и неведомым образом уместившая на крохотный стульчик с лоскутной подушечкой на сиденье узкий шерстистый зад. Глаза твари горят красным, она широко и глумливо скалится, глядя на гостей поверх веера карт, зажатого в когтистой лапе. На столе перед тварью — покерные фишки, тарелка с печеньем, два стакана с молоком и кошачья миска с ним же. На стуле напротив сидит девочка лет тринадцати, черноволосая, с косичкой, в старомодном платье — этакое дитя тьмы из ужастика. Девочка подозрительно бледная и вообще очень так нехорошо, что она сидит рядом с монстрятиной и совсем не боится.

— Блядь, ну вот я же знала! — Кэсси кидается на кухню, к монстру. — Влад, подстрахуй!

— Что вы делаете? — спокойный властный окрик позади. Бросаясь на помощь Кэсси, Влад успевает краем глаза увидеть на лестнице Уэста, но кто бы его сейчас слушал.

— Вот идиоты, — бормочет Уэст, скрещивая на груди руки. — Заранее извини за погром, Кеция.

— Да ничего, — пожимает плечами бабуля. — Как будто в первый раз.

— Запиши на мой счет.

— Расплатишься ты, нищеброд, как же.

— Хочешь, сошью тебе пару помощников на кухню?

— Посмотрим, — ворчит мисс Мейсон беззлобно. — Ты посмотри только. Они точно так сожгут печенье, а.

Вопреки всем мыслимым законам геометрии и вообще пространства гвозди, торчащие из биты Кэсси, впиваются в стену, разрывая светло-зеленые обои в белый горошек. Окно с розовыми занавесками в рюшах, что было прямо напротив арки, перемещается вправо, стол с хохочущими монстром и девочкой — влево. 

И да. Почему-то девчонка гогочет так, будто она столетний старик. Хрипло, раскатисто, срываясь на старческий кашель.

Король Георг плотоядно облизывается.

— Вот и глазные яблочки подвезли, — довольно урчит он.

— Ах ты паску… Ай! — Кэсси, метнувшаяся было к нему снова, роняет биту, подпрыгивает на одной ноге; вторую прошивает болью.

На ботинке Кэсси сидит здоровенная крыса с человечьими ручонками и физиономией. Вынув из голени Кэсси острые окровавленные зубы, крыса довольно лыбится и звучно произносит:

— Кусь, сучка!

Кэсси вопит и замахивается на крысу битой, чуть не зацепив себя же гвоздем. Влад сам пинком сшибает крысу — нога врезается в пустоту, и комок пульсирующего лилового света стремительно летит в стену вместо мелкого чудовища.

— Блядь, Уэст! Какого дьявола тут творится?! — Кэсси, тяжело дыша, смотрит на Уэста и мисс Мейсон.

— Не матерись при детях, — все тем же мужским старческим голосом говорит ей девчонка с косичкой. Она что, себя имеет в виду под «детьми»?!

— Это я должен спросить, что вы тут забыли, вы оба, — Уэст хмурится и тычет пальцем в Кэсси, потом — во Влада.

Влад выворачивает на стол содержимое рюкзака. Пальцескорпион плюхается прямо в миску, предназначенную, как видно, для крысы. Брызги молока разлетаются в стороны.

— Ты обещал, что больше никаких экспериментов не будет, — говорит Влад.

— Не обещал, — возражает Уэст, вскидывая брови.

— И мы твою тварь нашли по дороге к Провиденсу.

— Спасибо, что возвращаете. Не то чтобы я скучал, но спасибо, — Уэст наблюдает за перемещениями пальцескорпиона, который торопится удрать в гостиную.

Материализовавшаяся прямо из воздуха крыса отряхивается, рассыпая фиолетовые искры, и, омерзительно пискнув-скрежетнув — как гвоздем по зеркалу царапнули, — устремляется в погоню.

— Без паники! — бодро вопит крыса на бегу. — Я догоню.

— И снова спасибо! — явно теряя терпение, отзывается Уэст.

— Поймаешь его, Дженкин, — отдай мне. Съем со взбитыми сливками, — замогильно рокочет Король Георг.

— Мне оставь кусочек, — говорит девочка-старик.

— Обломись, Элспет.

— Мы тут узнали, что в Провиденсе паранормальная активность, э… Высокая. Вот и приехали разобраться, — почти виновато объясняет Влад.

— Ну да. Высокая. И вы меня в этом хотите обвинить? — саркастично интересуется Уэст.

Мисс Мейсон снисходительно улыбается и движением руки возвращает стены столовой в прежнее положение.

— Элспет, духовка, — напоминает она.

Девочка по-детски (даже странно!) капризно вздыхает, неохотно сползает со стула, берет прихватку и идет к духовке.

— Молока? Печенья? — спрашивает мисс Мейсон. — Может, обед вам разогреть?

— Или сделать вас обедом, — подхватывает Король Георг, мечтательно пялясь на Кэсси и сладко улыбаясь зубастой пастью.

— Они уже уходят, — говорит Уэст.

— С чего это? Мы остаемся, — Кэсси демонстративно плюхается на стул Элспет и забрасывает на столешницу ноги. — Мы тут осмотримся, да, Влад?

Влад кивает, мысленно подсчитывая, сколько у них с собой канистр бензина в фургоне, и незаметно ощупывая рукоять одного из своих мачете.

Даже странно, что он их до сих пор не пустил в ход.

Элспет скидывает с противня в тарелку горячее печенье с пентаграммами.

— Налетай, малышня, — басит она. Или все-таки это «он»?

Кэсси первая берет печеньку, бесстрашно кусает, надеясь, что в ней нет крысиного яда. Они с Уэстом сверлят друг друга взглядом. Он сдается первым.

— Да черт с вами, — машет он рукой, спускаясь наконец в гостиную. — Давно не виделись, Кэсси Хак.


End file.
